There are various forms of weights and packs which relate to exercise. With the conventional weight pack it is generally designed for use in a particular type of exercise or exercise program. There are not many types of weights which can be used when performing other activities or which are adaptable to routine activities.
Generally, there are barbells for common exercise, physical training and body conditioning. There are also several types and designs of hand weights and ankle weights. But these types of weights cannot be used while performing other activities and are usually specifically designed for a particular exercise routine.
Another conventional approach to solving the drawbacks associated with these devices is to provide a collapsible exercise backpack. The collapsible device may include straps for attaching the pack to the person, the pack having an opening for receiving a flexible weight member, and a weight member consisting of a flexible and disposable weight material. When the weight material is removed, the backpack is collapsible to a minimum size and weight.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device having an exercise capability that is simple, usable by practically anyone who qualifies physically, exerts low stress on the back, knees and feet and is easily adaptable for use during routine activities.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved weight pack in the form of a backpack which is substantially rigid and will not easily or readily deform or become unbalanced, for example, by allowing a weight shift while wearing the weight pack and performing other activities.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a weight pack in a preferred form of a backpack for exercising which can accommodate a varying amounts of weights. The weights can be selected and either added or removed as desired by the user.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a weight pack with the outward appearance of a conventional backpack in which is the selected weights are mounted for ease of selection and change by the wearer.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a weight pack having many of the functional characteristics of a conventional backpack which can also be used for exercising. The weight pack of the present invention is easily and conveniently put on and worn by the wearer with only the most minimum of preparation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a weight pack that is constructed to form an economically produced backpack for exercising which can be used as a conventional backpack when not used with the weights.